Remember To Breathe
by wordflows
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. Getting ready for a date can cause anxiety...


****

Disclaimer: This is Forever3330. I am a Cucumber. That is my nickname. Yeah. That's pretty much it. I don't own what I don't own. BTW, this is a songfic. Ah. The horror. The song is 'Remember To Breathe' (thus the title) with one changed word. And it's not 'him' or 'he'. So try to find it, okay? If you do I'll write a request fanfic for you. Also, the song is by Dashboard Confessional. Yay! Okies…that sums it up, I think. ^,^ Yeah, I know, get on with it! Well I hop that you enjoy the fanfiction! Bye for now! ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~

Remember To Breathe~~A Digimon Fanfiction

By Forever3330  
  
~_She fixes her lips they_

  
Always look perfect

  
Never a smudged line

  
Never too much~

"Mimi-chan! If you don't hurry up you'll be late!" Miyako's head poked into the small room of her older friend, who was currently applying lip gloss.

The rose-haired fashion-maniac straightened, her eyes leaving the mirror to focus on the other girl. "Miya-chan, calm down. I'll be done in time." Then, a slightly panicked look flashed across her face. "Is—"

Inoue Miyako pushed her glasses up with one finger, a smirk forming. "No, your date is NOT here yet. But is you're not done soon…I know you liked keeping Yamato-san, waiting but—"

"Miyako! Get out!" A faint blush was already forming on Mimi's face, even as she pushed her friend towards the door. "I can't get things done with you pestering me! Go call Iori-kun or something!"

As the door slammed in her face, Miyako frowned. "Tachikawa Mimi!" Hearing no reply, she turned, grumbling. "Fine, but you'd better be ready soon." 

__

  
~I try on my blue shirt

  
She told me she liked it, once~

The shirt was loose, almost violet it was so dark. The material was silky, a finely woven cotton. It was a gift given by Hikari-chan, who disliked how quickly silk would wear out, though she loved the feel of it. Hikari-chan always did give the best gifts. Looking in the mirror, the Destined child nodded slightly. It looked…bad?

"It's fine." Laughter came from the other side of the room. The brunette girl seated on the russet chair placed there was currently examining the closet in front of her.

"I didn't say—"

"I know what that look means." Her eyes twinkled. "Come on now, I have good taste, don't I?"

"Well, yes, but—"

Rolling her eyes, Hikari went back to searching through the closet. "Just trust me. You look great. Now go get me that brush and I'll make you look presentable. Aha! How about this?" Holding up her find, she smiled triumphantly.

"Um…"

"She'll love it."

__

  
~She wonders what I'll wear

  
She knows just what she'll wear

  
She always wears pink~

"I really hope Hikari-chan doesn't find that brown sweater Takeru-kun knit last winter for Christmas…" Mimi spoke to Miyako, who had gained the right to enter again. "I know he meant well, but we all got…really misshapen sweaters. She's the sweetest girl, but Hikari-chan can be biased when it comes to Takeru-kun. I mean, she is the one helping out over there! What if—"

"Are you done yet?" Miyako decided to ignore the last bit. She was probably just as biased when it came to…blushing, she pushed that line of thought away. "And Hikari-chan's sweater from him turned out fine, remember? Of course, it was the only one that did…"

"Yes!" Mimi turned to her friend, who looked up from her magazine. "You like?"

Miyako's grin was her answer. "Duh. Let's get your hair done."

__

  
~Some sneakers or flip flops

  
I'm starting to panic~ 

"Sneakers are comfortable—"

"You're _wearing_ the flip flops. They're adorable! How can you not like them?" Hikari's eyes were set, her chin stubborn.

"Hikari-chan—"

"Case over. Let's get to the car and set out!"

"You're not—" 

"Miya-chan and I are walking to Takeru-kun's from Mimi-chan's." The younger Destined's eyes glazed over. "Movie fest. Iori-kun, Ken-san, and Daisuke-san will be there."

Sighing, the older Destined gave up. "Daijoubu. Let's go." If only my heart were beating a little less quickly…what if she changes her mind?

~Wait wait

  
Remember she asked you~

"Hikari-chan, maybe we should just…go to Takeru-kun's now. I mean…She's probably forgotten all about it anyways…"

The fourteen-year-old barely glanced over. "She asked you. Remember? If you stand Mimi-chan up we'll all be in for it. She asked you." Her ruby-amber eyes slid up, a smile lighting her face. "She _likes_ you. Calm down. And…"

__

  
~Remember to

  
Breathe

  
And everything will be okay~  


The door was open before they had the chance to knock. Hikari's gasp of delight was clear. "Mimi-chan! How did you do your hair? Can you teach me?"

"Miya-chan did it." The older girl flushed brightly. Her long rose hair was twisted up into a simple knot, managing to look casual, though it had taken half an hour to achieve the desired effect. The short-sleeved pastel pink blouse flowed gently to her waist, the ethereal fabric whispering as she moved, and her brown leather skirt was long, to her knees. The boots were black, given to her by Miyako.

"I'll do yours before we go to Takeru-kun's, daijoubu Hika-chan?"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Turning her gaze back to Mimi, she smiled. "But really, you look wonderful." It did not take her long to realize that Mimi's ruby-eyed gaze was not on her but on the person behind her.

__

~Okay(x2)

Alright(x6)

  
Okay~

The long-sleeved blue-violet shirt had indeed stayed on, with thanks to Hikari. It was Chinese-style, stiff collar and carved ebony buttons, falling to the waist. The embroidered dragons chasing eachother around the edges were of silver thread, and looked like liquid metal. Hikari's choice of simple black pants made the entire outfit seem elegant, in a way that she felt particularly proud of. Dark blue flip-flops, with metal dragons on the toe strap, were Mimi's last Christmas gift, which she had never imagined would be worn. Brown hair brushed back neatly, though wisps were already falling down over deep chocolate eyes, also spoke of Hikari. 

The tomboy modeling the outfit would hardly have chosen to wear it, had she had the choice. She had an elegant taste, yes, but would much rather have worn the clothes she was used to.

"Sora-chan. You look nice." Mimi's flush, no matter how much she tried to push it back, would not go away.

"You…you too." Sora managed finally, bright red by now, and fidgeting.

"We have to get going. Do you want me to do your hair first, Hika-chan?" Miyako's voice cut through the silence that followed.

"Onegai! Sora-chan, Mimi-chan, have fun, okay?"

"We will." At Mimi's voice, the other girl could only smile.

How could she not believe her?

Translations:

Daijoubu-Okay

Arigatou Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Onegai-Please

****

Notes: …Nothing, really. You know, it's hard to write a songfic while you're listening to other songs that are not the song you're using. O.o; Did that make sense? Anyways, find the changed word and I'll write your request. Any couple, if any, of…um…anything. It'd be nice if I know the genre, though. But y'know, it doesn't bug me to do research. Bye for now!


End file.
